A travers les miroirs
by Leikkona
Summary: Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas brisé... Que les Déesses sont cruelles envers elle! Mais qu'en disent-elles, elles, les Déesses, de tout ceci? Zelda x Midona - Post-TP


**Bonjour bonjour:)  
Bon, moi, habituée de la section Fire Emblem, viens squatter la section Zelda avec ce petit OS miraculeux. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il euh... fini bien sans que je sois forcée par une amie :s (c'est Din. Hein, Din, c'est de ta faute!)  
Bref... :)  
C'est un peu spoiler, peut être? Sûrement, c'est après la fin du jeu en tout cas. Ce que je raconte après aussi d'ailleurs.  
Je suis une fan de ce couple. Oui. Zelda/Midona. J'en suis tombée amoureuse en jouant à TP (ah-ah, trop bizarre!) en voyant la scène où Zelda donne sa vie... Grah...  
Bref :)**

**Toute review est appréciée, critique ou non! **

**oOooOooOo**

**A travers les miroirs**

Elle s'était assise sans un mot. Elle ne parlait plus depuis longtemps, en dehors de la salle du trône. Elle s'était plongée dans un profond mutisme, que rien ne semblait pouvoir exorciser, et surtout pas l'objet de ses désirs. Elle ressemblait à l'ombre d'elle-même, désormais: ses cheveux de feu s'étaient ternis en un étrange orange pâle, et sa peau semblait plus grisâtre que véritablement blanche ou noire suivant les différents endroits de son corps.

Elle était malade, d'une inguérissable maladie qui la rongeait peu à peu. Voilà ce qu'elle se disait en contemplant le miroir circulaire placé devant elle. Miroir qui ne l'aidait en rien, puisqu'elle l'avait fait graver de la même manière que le Miroir... Le fameux Miroir... Et tous étaient ainsi, dans sa chambre. Il n'y en avait, en effet, pas qu'un seul. Ils se dédoublaient à l'infini sur les murs de cette chambre qu'elle avait vidée de toute essence, ils se dédoublaient et la dédoublaient, brisant son image pitoyable en milliers de morceaux. Comme elle aurait voulu les briser, tous, un à un, pour pouvoir L'obtenir! Mais rien à faire. Elle savait. Elle avait condamné à jamais le passage, et ne pourrait jamais guérir...  
Un temps, elle avait cru, en voyant son premier sentiment décroître lentement, qu'elle s'en sortirait. Mais l'autre, resté tapi tout ce temps, avait montré à quel point il avait les crocs longs. Elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante... Elle avait baissé sa garde bien trop tôt! Ou...?

Ou alors les Déesses étaient vraiment cruelles avec elle! Elle n'avait jamais demandé ceci. Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé, en fait, et surtout, surtout pas d'aimer! Et encore moins de l'aimer, elle...

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle avait mal. Puis elle sourit, en contemplant son poing meurtri et les fragments qui éparpillaient le sol, couverts de petites gouttelettes carmins. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal depuis si longtemps... Si l'on oubliait son coeur et son âme à vif. Puis elle plongea soudainement son visage entre ses mains, retenant des sanglots qui voulaient s'échapper depuis longtemps, et qui s'étaient rappelés à elle maintenant qu'elle pouvait sentir des milliers de fines épingles de glace traverser ses mains et sa poitrine frémissante.

A travers les miroirs, elle pouvait voir son désespoir.  
A travers les miroirs, elle pouvait peut être espérer qu'un jour...?

**oOooOooOo**

Elle entendait à peine ce qu'on lui disait. Soudainement, une main posée sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

-Princesse Zelda... Vous n'allez pas bien?  
-Mes excuses, Capitaine. Je...  
-Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, juste un manque de sommeil, marmonna-t-elle en secouant la main. Reprenez, je vous pris.

Il ne commenta pas, mais il sentait parfaitement que ce n'était pas que cela. Elle avait l'air distante, depuis que la paix était revenue en Hyrule. Distante... Et malheureuse. Plongé dans ses propres réflexions, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas repris la lecture de son rapport, sur l'état des troupes, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait de toute manière pas. Alors, il se retira sans un mot, ordonnant à ses hommes de ne laisser entrer personne dans la salle du trône.

Elle sursauta en constatant qu'il s'était éclipsé, et que personne n'était entré. Ainsi, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête... Elle appréciait le geste. Elle se releva doucement, et se dirigea avec lenteur jusque dans ses appartements, accompagnée par le froufoutement de sa longue robe. Elle s'arrêta alors devant la porte, et ne pu retenir un sanglot en l'ouvrant.

-Pourquoi...? Pourquoi maintenant... Ô! Déesses! Vous êtes bien cruelles... soupira-t-elle en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir circulaire qui ornait la pièce.

_Ne dis pas ça... Ce n'était pas notre choix, Princesse._

Elle sursauta, releva son visage et eu un hoquet de surprise en apercevant la lumière bleutée de Farore, qui la regardait d'un air triste. Elle était là, éternelle, et pleine d'une tristesse mélancolique pour sa protégée qu'elle n'avait su aider dans les pires moments: ceux de la victoire.

_Vous souffrez toutes deux pour quelque chose sur laquelle nous n'avons aucune prise... Si nous pouvions!_

-Toutes.. deux? hoqueta-t-elle, le regard plein d'un chagrin trop profond à cette idée.  
_Effectivement, Princesse. Mais nous n'avons aucun droit pour vous réunir... Le Crépuscule et la Lumière doivent_...  
-Vous êtes cruelles, Nayru, la coupa-t-elle brutalement, la voix brisée. J'ai cru aimer un homme, mais ce n'était qu'une mascarade... Dont vous étiez les auteurs, je suppose!  
_... Tu as raison. Parce que c'était causer trop de souffrances à Hyrule que de voir sa Princesse aimer.. aimer..._  
-Une autre femme, une femme du Crépuscule, la Princesse du Crépuscule, Midona?!

_Aimer quelqu'un du Crépuscule, plutôt, Zelda_.

-... Partez. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Vous me faites trop souffrir... Je ne guérirai jamais.  
_... Tu fais mal à voir, Princesse... Mais je ne peux rien y faire. A moins de redonner la vie au Miroir des Ombres, vous serez à jamais séparées. Oublie cet amour_.  
-Comme si je n'essayais pas! aboya la jeune dirigeante en fusillant du regard la Déesse. Je l'aime. Point. Vous n'y pouvez rien? Alors ne venez pas me narguer avec vos belles paroles, Déesse!

**oOooOooOo**

**Tu as été stupide, Nayru.**  
_Pas la peine de me l'assèner ainsi, Din!_  
Et lâche.  
_Merci du compliment, Farore. Contrairement à vous deux, je réfléchis!_  
Sagesse sans folie, ni amour, voit ce qu'elle donne en regardant ta protégée. Elle se meurt, lentement, mais sûrement.  
**Et puis elle a bon goût, je voudrais pas dire... La Princesse du Crépuscule a un sale caractère, mais ça lui convient parfaitement, et elle est sensible. Et belle, en prime.  
**Diiiiiin...  
**C'est la réalité Farore!  
**_... Bref ... Que voulez-vous faire, dans votre ingénieuse folie?  
_Restaurer le Miroir des Ombres pour l'utilité unique du porteur de la Triforce de la Sagesse et du souverain du Crépuscule.  
_Ah! Et comment veux-tu faire?_  
**Elles ont toutes les deux une reproduction parfaite du Miroir. Ce sera facile! Juste qu'il faudra le complexifier un peu pour qu'elles seules puissent l'utiliser.  
**Alors, Nayru?  
_... Faites comme bon vous semble...  
_Touché, coulé! On est les meilleures! On a convaincu Nayru!

**oOooOooOo**

**Midona.**  
-...

La Princesse du Crépuscule releva son visage, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, la bouche béante. Din, dans toute sa splendeur rouge-orangée, brillait près d'elle, revêtue d'une nouvelle beauté à la lumière du Crépuscule.

**Tu m'écoutes? Tes neurones sont connectés, tu vas arrêter de bailler aux corneilles? **  
-... Que faites vous ici?  
**Justement, je suis là pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.  
**-... Des astres en plus, un peu plus de lumière pour le Crépuscule?  
**Non. Pour toi uniquement.**  
-... N... non... vous... vous ne...  
**Vous avez deux miroirs gravés à la manière du Miroir des Ombres. Nous allons légèrement les modifier pour que seuls la Princesse Zelda et toi, Midona, puissiez les utiliser. Dis toi que tu risques d'avoir une sacré nuit quand tu la reverra... Héhé!**

Et la Déesse disparu avec un rire joyeux, tandis que Midona se demandait si elle rêvait... Ou non.

**oOooOooOo**

**Regarde les... Elles sont mignonnes, non?  
**Voyeuse.  
**Mais non. Elles sont en train de contempler les Miroirs, imbécile.  
**Ah, elles ne sont pas encore passées?  
**Midona a l'air prête à le faire, enfin! Elles sont un peu longues, ces petites demoiselles! ... Je vais les laisser tranquilles, oui, oui, compris, Farore, ne t'énerve pas, ne me frappe pas, s'il te plait!**

**oOooOooOo**

Midona prit enfin son courage à deux mains, et activa ce nouveau Miroir des Ombres. La porte s'ouvrit sur le mur de sa chambre, et elle se plaça face à celle-ci, un sourire frémissant s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Elle était terrorisée. Et si... Et si elle la rejetait? Ce n'était pas impossible, après tout... Elle... Elle était une femme... du Crépuscule... Et...

Et puis flûte, au pire, elle reviendrai en larmes, le désespoir chevillé au corps, en bref, dans le même état qu'avant! Mais si les Déesses avaient ouvert le passage, il y avait bien une raison, non? Elle prit une grande inspiration... et pénétra dans l'étrange cercle qui s'était dessiné au mur, qui se referma derrière elle.

Elle attérit lourdement au sol en se matérialisant dans le monde de Lumière, avec un petit hoquet de surprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, ce nouveau portail, apparement. Il devait y avoir quelques petits détails techniques différents de l'ancien... Elle se releva, avant de regarder autour d'elle... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de contempler toute la pièce, puisqu'elle croisa bien vite les yeux d'eau grisée de celle qu'elle aimait. Un regard d'un tendre surprise, au-dessus d'un sourire timide, qu'elle lui renvoya, avant de s'approcher, doucement, comme dans un rêve.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru... souffla doucement la Princesse du Crépuscule à l'oreille de la Princesse d'Hyrule.  
-Crois, désormais... Du moins, crois en... nous?  
-Zelda... Je...

-Shhh, fit-elle avec un sourire, en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres blanches. Pas maintenant, Midona...

Un regard, puis un sourire. Toute la tendresse qu'elles n'avaient pu exprimée se retrouvait là, dans un jeu muet de mains, de silences, de caresses timides. C'était un découverte, une retrouvaille pleine d'amour de deux âmes qui n'auraient jamais dû être séparées, mais qui ne s'en étaient rendues compte que par la douleur de l'éloignement.

Combien de temps passèrent-elles comme cela? Elles ne savaient. Peu leur importait. Cet instant était espéré depuis trop longtemps pour être brisé.

Puis, enfin, la Lumière se pencha sur le Crépuscule, saisissant son visage blanc entre ses mains, et ravit son souffle dans un baiser.

-Je t'aime.


End file.
